


Five Fantasies Steve Had About Making Love to Peggy (And One She Had About Him)

by MaeveBran



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Community: capkinkmeme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Five +1 about Steve and Peggy's fantasy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Fantasies Steve Had About Making Love to Peggy (And One She Had About Him)

1.Private Steve Rogers lay in the unfamiliar bunk in the barracks. It had been quite the day. He couldn’t keep up with the others and had fallen behind on all of the physical tasks today. But the tests where thinking and logic were required, he’d done much better than Hodge and the others. The bright spot had been Agent Carter. She was like no woman he’d ever met. Sure, he’d known his share of strong Mother types. Goodness knows, there had been no woman stronger than Sarah Rogers. But Agent Carter was different. She was pretty and she was young. And most importantly, she was fighting for the side of right rather than stay at home and keep the home fires burning.

That night, as he was trying to fall asleep, Steve thought of being with Agent Carter. He was kissing her and she didn’t slap him, like the last date--one Bucky had set him up with--had. He called her Agent Carter in his head because he didn’t know her first name. Then he thought about removing her uniform jacket and skirt. But that was all the farther he got with that fantasy as he fell asleep. The tests that day had been too exhausting for him to stay awake much longer.

2\. The night after the procedure, Steve was in a room by himself. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel. The one man who had shown him some affection, in a fatherly way, had died. Sure, he’d been able to chase down the killer and find out more about the enemy. He had been useful as something other than a punching bag, for once. But Steve knew he’d never get the rest he needed if he was going to go join the fight, now that he had a body that could stand the strain, if he dwelled on Dr. Erskine. There would be time enough to make sure that he hadn’t died in vain. So Steve turned his thoughts to more pleasant things.

Things like the way Peggy had looked at him and touched him when he came out of the pod. (Yes, she was Peggy now, somewhere in the conversation in the car she had become Peggy, rather than Agent Carter.) That small brief touch had left a lasting impression. No woman, other than his mother, had voluntarily touched him. The look on her face, that look of desire, was not a look he was used to seeing. So his thoughts turned to what might happen now, since she had expressed some kind of desire, even if just with a look, now that they’d be working together. He imagined taking her out for dinner. Someday, after the war, when he had an apartment of his own again, taking her back there. There would be no one to interrupt them.

He would kiss her and she would entwine herself around him. He would remove her uniform piece by piece. Then he would lay her down and the bed. After that he was fuzzy on the details but he was sure that Peggy would know what to do and it would be perfect.

3\. Steve was in a hotel room in Chicago. It was months since he’d last seen Peggy Carter but she still haunted his thoughts. The various girls on tour had tried their hands at seducing him but he never was interested in them since they weren’t Peggy. Still, touring with that many women had taught him a few things. He listened to what they had to say about their boyfriends on the bus between cities and since after a few hours, they completely forgot he was there, their frank discussions of love and sex had been an education. So now he had some sort of idea of what exactly he was longing for.

In his lonely hotel room, he thought of Peggy and what it would be like if she were here with him. She wouldn’t look at him like he was a trained monkey, just barely capable of doing the routine for the audience. Nor would she look at him like he was just a handsome face, like some of the dancers. Instead, she’d see him as a good man who had been blessed with an incredible gift. That look would invite him to kiss her, which he would. He would lean down, wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him and lower his head and lightly brush his lips across hers. Then when she responded, he would apply more pressure and sweep his tongue into her mouth and let it play with hers. (He couldn’t really imagine doing such a thing, but from the talk of the women on the bus, that was what they expected.) Then he’d follow her lead and…

His thoughts were interrupted by the knock on his door. It was show-time and time to be the trained monkey again.

4\. Steve lay in his tent in the camp in Italy and remembered the past few days. He’d seen Peggy again and more importantly, she’d seemed happy to see him as well. She’d helped him go AWOL and rescue his friend. If that wasn’t a sign of some sort of feelings, he wasn’t sure what was. Bucky had teased him after the initial debriefing, about whether or not he’d gotten past first base with her. Steve had told him no. Then Bucky had offered him a lot of advice, all of which was rather crude, but had fueled his thoughts.

So here Steve was, trying to get to sleep. He hadn’t had much in the last few days since someone had to keep watch at night while they were on their way back. Most of the rescuees had been so over-worked and underfed that he had taken watch duty himself. But instead of actually catching up on sleep, Steve was contemplating Bucky’s advice.

The thoughts traveled to the now-familiar fantasy of kissing Peggy, tongue and all. From there, his thoughts went to undressing her, and running his hands over her body. Then he contemplated following his hands with his mouth. By that time, though, his lack of sleep caught up with him and he fell asleep. To dream of Peggy lying next to him.

5.The radio died and the wing crashed into the ice. Water was coming into the holes in the cockpit of the plane. Steve looked at his compass and saw Peggy’s face. He thought of what he would never get to do with her. Dancing was where it started. Holding her close and breathing in her scent. He had been close enough to smell her perfume on a couple occasions and that was what he thought of now. Her wearing nothing but the perfume and being in a like state of undress. He thought of kissing her bare skin as his hands moved down her torso and to cup her buttocks. Of stroking her thighs with his hands, which made her legs fall open and he stroked there too. He thought of her running her small hands over him and their moans of pleasure as they came together.

Then he thought no more as the icy water fully engulfed the flying wing drowning him.

+1. Peggy lay in her tent in Italy. She had successfully turned Howard down for the fondue date and was now in her quarters on base. Colonel Philips had been angry, but there wasn’t much he could do until Steve returned. The good Colonel had decided to take a wait-and-see approach. If Steve was successful, then no one would be in trouble. Peggy suspected that Philips wanted Steve to be successful and prove just what Erskine’s formula could do. So she had to wait and have faith that Steve could do the impossible. She was sure that the man who had already done the impossible once—going form the 98-pound asthmatic to the six-foot two hundred something pound muscle bound Captain—would be able to do what he set out to do.

Thoughts of the transformation of Steve brought up memories of seeing that body the first time. He had been glorious. She hadn’t been able to help herself and she had reached out and touched him. The firm muscle under her hand had haunted her for the months since then.

She longed to have those strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. She imagined his lips on hers as he dragged down the zipper on her red dress. (In her fantasies she always wore that dress on their date that led to the kissing and so forth. She determined that if he came back and they had a reason to be in London she’d wear it for him one day and see what happens.) Then the dress hit the floor and his hands would roam up and down her body with his lips trailing after them. Then she imagined being lifted in those strong arms and carried to the bed. Normally she didn’t like the idea of being carried anywhere but with Steve, it would be different. She knew she wouldn’t be too heavy. (She’d heard reports of the stunt with the motorcycle and the three girls.) She knew there was also no safer place than his arms.

Once she was on the bed, Peggy imagined him joining her. Once, he was fully naked. That thought—of seeing just what that formula did for him all over--had her wet and achy. Her thought returned to just how Steve could fix that condition.

Peggy shook off the fantasy and concentrated on falling asleep. Reveille was only a few hours away. Hopefully the day would see Steve activate his transponder and then return to her.


End file.
